


Hollywood Arts University series

by Ellanannette



Series: Nickelodeon sitcoms connected universe [2]
Category: Henry Danger (TV), Hunter Street (TV), Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn (TV), The Thundermans, Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellanannette/pseuds/Ellanannette
Summary: Basically some of my favorite Nick shows characters in the same performing Arts school lol.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine
Series: Nickelodeon sitcoms connected universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056749
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to Hollywood Arts University

Welcome to Hollywood Arts University

(A/N: Hello and welcome to the official Hollywood Arts University series. Each chapter is more of an episode than an actual chapter. For all intents and purposes, everyone is around the ages of seventeen to twenty. Enjoy and please, leave a comment 💜)

The quads entered looking around in awe. "This is... Awesome," Ricky said in a tone that was slightly above a whisper. 

“You're not wrong mate,” Britt said. “I can't wait to get started,” Dawn practically shrieked. 

“Hello, I am Lane, the school's Guidance Counselor,” a man in a smart fitting outfit said to them. 

"Hi, I'm Dawn and these are my brothers Dicky, Ricky, Nicky and Britt," she introduced. 

"I'm not really their brother, I'm more like a family friend," Britt said with a smile. "Britt we've talked about this. You're a part of the family now and that makes you our bro," Dicky said tapping the Australian on the back. 

"Thanks brah," he said. "Can you show us to Professor Augustine's class, please?" Dawn requested. "Wow are you guys all in the same English Phonetics and Phonology class?" Lane asked.

"Apparently so," Ricky replied. "We pray it isn't a disaster," Nicky murmured with clenched teeth. "You have to take the elevator to the fourth floor..."

"There's an elevator?" Ricky cut in. "This main building is 10 storeys high, you bet there's an elevator," Lane said with a smirk on his face. 

"Whoa," the kids chorused. There's an elevator in the DiCaprio dorms so that makes sense," Britt said. 

"And all the dorms. There are stairways tho... For patient people or if the elevator fails but other than that meh," Lane stated. 

"Professor Augustine's class is on the fourth floor, the fifth room on  
your right", he added. "Thanks for your help!" they chorused as he walked off. "Let's go," Dawn said and they went to class. 

"Phonetics and Phonology aren't the same terms. They look similar and are related but they aren't..." the Professor was saying.

Ricky brought out a test tube. "What's that?" Dawn asked. "This is a new prototype for my slime mix," he said creepily whilst pouring it into a small bowl.

"Ricky, making slime is not mad science," Dawn said dismissively. Ricky made a face. "Plus it doesn't look like slime, it looks like guacamole," Nicky said, he and Dawn giggled quietly. 

Meanwhile, Dicky was flirting with Cat, "hey beautiful." She blushed and curled her hair with her fingers. 

"It just needs a pinch of salt to make slime. Too much salt would be a disaster," Casey stated. Robbie and Randy glared at Dicky, he flinched.

He opened his bag to bring out his notebook but he saw a bag of chips in his bag. He opened them and saw the bowl with green stuff in it, 'ooh just what I need. Guacamole," he thought.

He reached over for the bowl and placed it in front of him. "What are you doing?" Ricky asked. "Getting guac, what's it look like?" Dicky replied.  
"That's not guac," Nicky stated. "Guys I'm not dumb, you can't tell me this isn't guac," he said. Nicky faceplamed.

"What's that in your hand?" Britt inquired. "The new Tritto chips, extra salty," he said with a grin. 

"Wait, Dicky, don't..." Dawn started. It was too late, Dicky dipped his chip in and boom... Slime everywhere!

"Dicky!" Nicky, Ricky, Dawn and Britt chorused. "Is this what I think it is? Ugh!" Beck asked, disgusted.

"Yes it is, it's slime, on my dreadlocks," Andre replied. Cat and Randy burst into laughter. 

"Ooh pretty! Lovely colors," Cat giggled playing with the slime. Then Randy left the room. The professor walked out, annoyed and disgusted.

"What is this? What is this?" Judith murmured and exited the class. Jade, who just came out of shock, stood up, obviously infuriated and brought out a pair of scissors.

"I just got my hair done yesterday you twits!" Jade yelled at the Quads and Britt who were in a corner. 

Nicky- "This is all your fault, Dicky!"

Dicky- I thought it was guacamole, it looked like it!

Ricky- Why would I bring a bowl of guacamole to class? 

Dicky- I thought you knew I had chips! 

Dawn- You never pay attention! 

Britt- Ricky here clearly stated it was a new slime mix. 

Dicky- I'm sorry! 

"Shut up, you!" Jade yelled, dangerously dangling her scissors from her fingers. "Jade, put the scissors down," Tori said.  
Jade hissed at her and she recoiled. She tried lunging at the Harpers but Beck held her.  
She was still struggling with him when Sikowitz came in. "What's going on he...re..?" he slipped on the slime and fell on his back. Everyone stopped and stared.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Theme song*  
Here I am, on something new  
Feeling fresh like morning dew  
I can't wait to see what I can do  
I'm ready to achieve my dreams now  
I know it won't happen if I don't make a move to it  
It's all about me right now  
I'm lost in the moment I disappear 

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dreams in action  
You're never gonna fade  
You'll be the main attraction  
Not a fantasy, just remember me  
When it turns out right  
Cause you know that if you live in your imagination.  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory, just remember me  
When I make it shine!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you guys got into trouble on your first day!" their father yelled on a video call. 

He paused and turned to his wife and turned back to the computer screen, "uh, well I believe it," he said on second thoughts. 

"From your reaction, I see that this isn't the first disaster in their lives," Lane said.

"In our lives? Our lives are a disaster," Ricky said with a chuckle, he and the other four laughed. Their parents and Lane didn't laugh. 

"Hahaha, you're not laughing," Ricky grimaced. 

"There's nothing to laugh about," Lane said, sternly. "This is university, what are you gonna do, put us in detention?" Dicky quipped, he and the other four guffawed. 

They stopped abruptly because of the look on Lane's face. He swung his legs off the table and looked from one of them to the other.

"Mr Lane please take it easy on them, it's only their first day," Anne pleaded, laughing nervously. 

Lane's gaze softened, "you're right this isn't high school, I can't detain you. But we have disciplinary measures in this school." 

Lane- Dawn, Dicky, you're on cafeteria duty.

Dawn- What? I can't cook. 

Nicky- Yeah, she can't. Cooking, serving, washing dishes. THAT'S MY JURISDICTION! 

Dicky- (touches his hair in worry) You can't hide this perfection under a hair net! 

Lane- Britt, bathroom duty 

Britt- What?! There has to be something else! Trash pickup? ANYTHING?! 

Lane- Nicky, janitor duty. That should be easy enough for you. You do know how to use a mop and bucket, don't you? 

Nicky- (left eye twitching) You had Dawn in the kitchen and you want me to mop the floors?!

Lane- (smirking) Yes and finally,Ricky (fixes his gaze on Ricky who flinches in fear) Night school. 

Dawn- How's that a punishment? 

Dicky- He loves to learn!

Ricky- N-n-night school?! How am I supposed to get a full 8 hours of sleep when I have night school?! 

Britt- Apparently not 

Ricky- I'm gonna have to reschedule my schedule, replan my plans, reorganize my study organization, it's too much pressure! (hyperventilates) 

Anne- Calm down Ricky. The punishments are fair. 

Tom- Yeah you'll be too busy to get into trouble. 

Lane- Just for this semester. 

Dawn- The whole semester?!

Britt- (to Tom and Anne) you guys agree with this? 

Dicky- My hair! 

Nicky- It's not fair! 

Lane- I'm joking, it's just for a month. (he laughs, Tom and Anne join in)

Anne- You should have seen the look on your faces. 

Dawn- (frowns) so that's funny huh? 

Lane- Yes, yes it is. (pauses) You're not laughing.  
(The adults laughed again)

Later that day, in the evening, Cat was in her room practicing for her design class. 

Her roommate, Audrey had headphones on and was researching on breakup songs for her class. 

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Cat asked. The door opened, a girl in a red turtle neck top and a black Jean skirt walked in with two suitcases.

Audrey removed her headphones. "Hi I'm Leera, your new roommate," she said. "Oh hey I'm Cat and that's Audrey, she doesn't talk much," Cat introduced. 

"Hi..." Leera began. "Wait a minute, you're Lee Ra the rapper from Cameroon?" Audrey cut in. 

"You've heard of me?" Leera asked in surprise. "Heard of you? You're the dopest female rapper in Africa girl. Besides Eva Alordiah of course," Audrey stated. 

"Eva is barely a rapper," Lee said. "Let's just agree to disagree," Audrey stated. "I love your hair, so colorful. It's pretty. Red is my favorite color you see, that's why I dyed my hair this color. What's your favorite color?" Cat asked. 

Lee turned to Audrey but she already had her headphones back on. Lee begun to unpack her luggage whilst engaging in conversation with Cat. 

Meanwhile in the DiCaprio dorms, Britt, Andre and Max, who just arrived were having a conversation. "So you're really Australian or you're faking the accent?" Max inquired. 

"Nope, Australian, born and raised in Canberra you see," Britt replied. "Then how did you come to America?" Andre asked.

"Well see I was in the foreign exchange program. Dicky wanted to go to Australia to see toilets flush backwards and I came to America," he replied. 

"Who's Dicky?" Max asked. "You'll find out soon enough," Andre said, "wait if Dicky returned, why are you still here?" "I told my parents I wanted to stay and they agreed and the Harpers became my family," Britt explained. 

"Where are you from Max?" Andre inquired. 

"Hiddenville."


	2. She doesn't talk much

Episode 2: She doesn't talk much

(A/N: The song Audrey writes in this chapter is an original song of mine. If you want to use it, let me know first and credit me afterwards)

It was morning, everyone was in Sikowitz class. "Ah, seems we have new students here today. But I'm running a tight schedule so I'll learn your names as we go along," Sikowitz said.

"You with the pink braids. What's your name?" he asked. "Leera," she replied. "Step up to the platform please." She did.

"Where's Beck?" "Here," Beck replied just coming in. "Ah Beck, thanks for volunteering," Sikowitz said. 

"Volunteering, for what?" Beck asked. He felt eyes on him and he turned to the platform. Leera was staring at him, he knew the stare all too well and he stared back. 

"Beck Oliver!" Sikowitz shouted, "step up to the platform please." He did. "Tori, Jade, Nicky, Dawn. You in the plaid shirt what's your name?" Sikowitz asked. 

"Henry," he replied. "All of you on the platform," they did. 

"We're going to play a little game. We're gonna blend rap and acting. Beck you'll start with the letter A, you'll make a sentence that begins with A then the next person will try to rhyme it with what you said. Paired rhyming and you must give good delivery. No repeating rhymes. Here's a beat (plays beat) Now go! 

Beck- Acting seems to be the coolest thing I've ever seen 

Lee- Bet that's cause you never heard of rapping 

Jade- Cause rapping is lame, don't you agree with me, Tori? 

Tori- Do you know what rap is? I doubt it, all you know is gory 

Henry- (stutters) E-Every genre is dope in it's own way except bluegrass it's super lame

Dawn- Forget it the only reason people do music these days is for the fame 

Nicky- Greatness of artistes is for those who have passion for music 

Beck- Ha, Speaking of which, has anybody seen my autographed "Queen" disc?

Lee- Indeed, You mean Nicki Minaj Queen album or you mean the band? 

Jade- Just why would he be talking about Nicki, a "Queen" with no lands 

Tori- Kettle calling pot black situation, you a goth. You hate rap but you like Cardi b   
(Everyone goes 'ooh!' as Jade seethes and Lee smirks) 

Henry- Look, Empress of darkness, Cardi b makes music for talentless people can't you see? 

Dawn- Makes music for fake people who jump on the bandwagon 

Nicky- Now y'all just talking straight up jargon 

Beck- What do you know about rap Nicky?

Sikowitz- Next letter is 'O', Beck you're out. (Beck goes to sit) Leera start a fresh pair, letter 'O'

Lee- Oh wow, Beck is out 

Jade- Precisely Miss, but why the pout? 

Tori- Query, query is all you do 

Henry- Really is aggressive to all of you 

Dawn- So what's going on here, I'm kinda confused? 

Nicky- Tragedy and travesty, so overused 

Lee- Unfortunate turn of events Jade, you're out 

Jade- What? I'm not out yet 

Sikowitz- Next letter is V, Jade you're out. Good job, Leera (applauds with a chuckle, the class joins in as Jade walks to her seat furiously) 

Tori- Very good Leera, we could be friends

Henry- Well I feel left out on the trends 

Dawn- X-ray is the best way to check for fractures (what?)

Nicky- Yeah but I think we should ride tractors (huh?)

Lee- Zebra crossings are a great way to ensure road safety (WTF)

Tori, A, we're back to A so don't be hasty? 

Henry- Basically, this game has lost sense 

Dawn- Creatively, we should burn incense (Lawd) 

Nicky- Drop everything, I'm tired 

Lee- Exactly, but we have to keep being inspired 

Tori- For real Sikowitz, let's stop 

Henry- Getting really tired here, I'm bout to pop 

Dawn- How are we supposed to keep going? 

Nicky- I am tired, this is exhausting 

Lee- Just keep going, we can do this 

Tori- Keep it going? I'm tired of this gist 

Henry- Let us go Sikowitz please this is torture 

Dawn- Maybe we can focus on our culture?

Nicky- No, we should stop this right now 

Lee- Oh, Yes it's time to take a bow 

Tori- Please let's do it 

Sikowitz- Get to Z first 

Henry- Question, where's the best way to go to keep fit?

Dawn- Rest assured, this school has a gym

Nicky- So is this straight line a beam?  
Lee- (sings) Tell me something I need to know 

Tori- Uh Sikowitz, is singing allowed? Or she has to go?

Sikowitz- No singing allowed and it's supposed to be a freestyle, you're out. 

Jade- Ha! (Leera glares at her and goes to her seat) 

Henry- Very good Tori, now we're almost done 

Dawn- Well dogs have bone 

Nicky- Xylophones are fun instruments 

Tori- You guys speak French? 

Henry- Zero idea we needed a wrench 

"See, the essence of that was to keep you alert and test your creativity. I love how you were able to have a conversation with each other while keeping the rules of the game. Even though the rest of the time you guys we're just struggling to rhyme words and keep the rules. But it was fun till we got to the part y'all started crying for help then it got weird. Ding there's the bell, class dismissed," he said suddenly. 

"Huh, there's no bell," Max said. "Where's my coconut milk?" he asked. 

"It's right there in your hand," Jake replied. "Ah, so it seems," he said looking lost.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
*Theme song*  
Here I am, on something new   
Feeling fresh like morning dew  
I can't wait to see what I can do   
I'm ready to achieve my dreams now  
I know it won't happen if I don't make a move to it   
It's all about me right now   
I'm lost in the moment I disappear 

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dreams in action   
You're never gonna fade   
You'll be the main attraction   
Not a fantasy, just remember me   
When it turns out right   
Cause you know that if you live in your imagination.  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination   
In my victory, just remember me   
When I make it shine!   
\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Is he ok?" Lee asked Tori. "Trust me, you'll get used to it," Tori replied to the hearing of everyone who wondered the same thing. "Mr Sikowitz?" Beck called.

"You can't convince me this guy doesn't smoke weed," Henry said to Andre. 

"You're right, I can't," he stated. "Sikowitz!" Audrey, who had been quiet the whole time called startling everyone in the classroom. Sikowitz jerked out of his stupor.

"Yes, yes. What was I talking about?" he asked. "You were talking about the exercise you gave?" Pheobe supplied.

"Yes, yes I was," he said. 

Maybe he spikes his coconut milk with acid or Meth or something," Henry whispered to Andre. 

"You might be right, we've never seen him open a coconut in person before," the latter whispered back. "Let's talk about acting," Sikowitz said suddenly. 

"What about acting?" Tess asked. 

"Where's Robbie?" Cat suddenly inquired, aloud. "I haven't seen him since last night. He left the room before I woke up," Jake supplied. 

"Why isn't he here then?" Sikowitz inquired. "I'll try calling him," Tori said and raised her hand as an indicator to leave the class, Sikowitz nodded. 

She came back a few minutes later to announce that Robbie was in the hospital and that Rex had answered the phone. "His mom is in the emergency room and he was called in to donate blood for her emergency surgery," Tori stated.

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible," Cat said, sadly. "Yes it is," Randy said flatly. The bell rang just then. "Apparently we're in the same songwriting class," Henry said to Audrey who looked at him blankly then just turned around and walked out. 

He looked at Cat with loss. "She doesn't talk much," Cat and Leera chorused. "Looks we're in the same class as well," Leera said with a smile. 

"Yay," Cat shrieked then giggled excitedly.

*At the songwriting class*  
"I see we have new students here today. Please introduce yourselves before we start," the teacher noted and they did.

"You guys can get your notes and assignments from the others. I'll pair you guys up and you'll present yours by Friday. So for those who were in my class last week, let's hear what you have on heartbreak songs. Remember, you'll have to tell us which artistes you listened to in your study and how their songs motivated your song. Audrey please begin for us. I know we're working acapella now but I'm sure you'll do fine," the teacher stated.

She walked up to the platform. "Hello my name is Audrey Vega. During the course of my research, I listened to Whitney Houston, Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande, The Weeknd and Katy Perry," she stated.

"I like how you've put in Whitney in the mix with this new generation artistes but Nicki Minaj is a Hip Hop artiste, how is she an inspiration here?" the teacher inquired.

Audrey took a deep breath. "She's already tired of speaking," Cat said in low tones to Leera in a sacred way that made her think Audrey's perpetual silence was way more serious than she let on.

"Alot of people think because the sexually charged, explicit songs is what she is known for, that's basically what she does but on the contrary, she has lots of variation in her music. 'I lied' is a primary example of her heartbreak songs, 'Come see about me' is another example. Beautiful, heartfelt songs that make you yearn for love lost even the ones that doesn't exist," she replied.

"I see. So what exactly is your song like?" the teacher asked again. "It's more like a mix of Hip Hop and EDM with a hint of Rnb. I've started developing the beat but it's not ready yet," she stated and breathed again.

"Are you alright Audrey?" the teacher inquired witch concern. "I'm fine, I normally just don't talk much," she replied.

"Unlike your twin," the teacher stated. "She has a twin?" Leera and half the class inquired. 

"Yes she does but she doesn't take any of the same classes we do, except dance class. They're identical but not mirror image so you can differentiate them, by voice and hairstyle," Tori replied. 

"Nannette's more obnoxious than Audrey is, she's like a more normal, slightly less annoying, Tori clone," Jade added. 

"Well thanks," Tori said then it dawned on her, "hey!" she protested. Jade guffawed in self appreciation. 

"Can I start my song now?" Audrey asked, the teacher nodded. She synced her pear pad to the screen so the lyrics could be seen by everyone.

"Feeling like I'm in the middle of nowhere   
Reminiscing on how we got here   
You're like a stranger to me now  
Tossing and turning wondering where I went wrong   
I used to think that next to you is where I belong 

Boy was I wrong [x2]

Yeah you had me feeling like I had a mistake in me  
It's low-key weird cause I recall giving you all I could give   
But I'm realizing that there was no us it was make believe   
You told me once that you'll always be there   
You told me you'll always drown my fears   
I'm sitting here pondering, I'm I on lock?   
Gat me feeling like I'm on a higher nutcase, caps lock   
Gat me on my chair, sitting here all depressed   
Like I wanna say I don't care, that's a lie I'm distressed   
All my decisions were made in your interest   
But you took my life, you ain't bothered where's my interest? 

Feeling like I'm in the middle of nowhere   
Reminiscing on how we got here   
You're like a stranger to me now  
Tossing and turning wondering where I went wrong   
I used to think that next to you is where I belong 

Boy was I wrong [x2]

I wanna hate you but I just can't   
It's way more painful than any rant   
Sometimes I feel I wanna stand up and curse you   
My voice chokes at the simple thought of you   
Tossing and turning, wondering and hurting  
What did I do to deserve this burden? 

Feeling like I'm in the middle of nowhere   
Reminiscing on how we got here   
You're like a stranger to me now  
Tossing and turning wondering where I went wrong   
I used to think that next to you is where I belong 

Boy was I wrong [x2]

Standing here I think I'm losing control of my life   
When you left, you took a piece of my heart  
I know it's lost forever I just wish we didn't part   
I hope she gives you what I couldn't give  
I wish I wouldn't contemplate on you   
I gat my life to live i

Feeling like I'm in the middle of nowhere   
Reminiscing on how we got here   
You're like a stranger to me now  
Tossing and turning wondering where I went wrong   
I used to think that next to you is where I belong 

Oh

Feeling like I'm in the middle of nowhere   
Reminiscing on how we got here   
You're like a stranger to me now  
Tossing and turning wondering where I went wrong   
I used to think that next to you is where I belong 

Boy was I wrong [x12]”

The class applauded, shrieked and whooped. "I know a hit when I hear one and this is definitely a hit," the teacher said with a smile. 

"Thanks," she said and shrugged her shoulders. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey! Sorry I came to get something from my sis." Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and back to the platform. 

Half the class jaws dropped. "What do you want Nelly?" Audrey asked. "Um, where's my headphones Anna?" "Anna?" Lee Ra asked Cat. 

"Her name is Audrianna Annabella Vega. You get the drift," Randy replied instead. "So she's double Anna?" Henry inquired.

Audrey took a deep breath, "don't call me that and no I don't have your head phones Nelly."

"It's been five years, when you gon start calling me Nannette again?" she asked.

"First it's been four years and second, I'll call you whatever the hell I want," Audrey said.

"Don't you think it's time you let it go?" Nannette asked.

"Let it go, let it go?" Audrey said and burst into a mirthless laughter. 

"I have let it go but if you keep being a bitch about it, you'll go the same way THEY did," she stated. 

"That's enough girls", "Are you threatening me?" The teacher and Audrey said simultaneously.

"Trust me, you'll know a threat when you see one. I don't have your headphones," she finished and Nannette stormed out of the class. 

Audrey returned to her seat as the class went on. 

"What was all that about?" Lee Ra leaned over to Cat. The red head sighed sadly, "I'll tell you later."


	3. Sounds like a change of pace

It was lunchtime, Lee Ra sat on the table with the gang. They were soon joined by Audrey, Randy, Max, Pheobe, Henry, Tess, Jake and the Harpers including Britt.

Yes it was a big table. The song 'Fefe' by 6ix9ine ft Nicki Minaj was playing from an mp3 player in the centre of their table.

Some of them were singing along while others were eating silently. What shocked them and made Andre choke was when Audrey suddenly began to rap with Lee Ra when Nicki's part came and they were having a really good time too.

"Treyway!" Henry called. "

I thought you said you didn't like that song," Cat said to Audrey after the song was over. 

"You said it was one of the few popular songs by Nicki you hated," Randy added. 

"That 6ix9ine screwed up the song so bad that even Nicki's verse couldn't help it," Andre continued. 

"You said it broke your heart to see Nicki on that shit," Tori said. 

"You said you wanted to quit being a Nicki fan cause you were dissapointed and her verse sounded so mediocre and it took you listening to 'Fly' to love her again," Beck supplied.

"You even posted on The Slap about it," Jade concluded. She reverted into her usual silence as the song "Toxic" by Britney Spears came on and they left her alone. 

Cat stood in the middle of the table with her cropped sweater and Jean shorts rocking to the song whilst the others in the dinning hall cheered her on. 

"She could give the actual Britney a run for her money," Andre said with a smile on his face. 

"Remember when she, Audrey and Nannette performed 'bang bang' back in high school?" Beck asked. 

"No way," Henry said in shock. 

"Ha! Good memories," Beck said. 

"They had all the girls in our class onstage as backup dancers, I remember Sinjin worked on the pyrotechnics and shit," Tori chipped in.

"Ooh ooh remember when Audrey started twerking with Jade when Nannette's verse started?" Randy said excitedly. Audrey laughed and threw a fry at him.

Jade smirked, "funny thing is that it wasn't at all planned. She started first and I just joined in." 

"The crowd went wild," Tori remembered fondly. 

"Wow I would never have taken you for the crazy type," Jake said with a chuckle. 

"She's normal, until she hits the stage and the music takes her," Randy said. 

"Remember how Sikowitz had to ban her from performing nearly all Nicki Minaj songs?" Cat asked finally stepping down from the table, panting heavily. 

"Oh lawd!" Andre let out and they laughed. 

"Andre still hasn't recovered from their performance of 'high school' yet," Cat said still giggling.

"Tell us what happened," Dicky said. 

"No!" Andre said forcefully, grimacing, "we agreed never to speak on that again." 

Audrey doubled in laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Come on dude," Max cajoled. 

"Never," Andre said, "that was the most embarrassing moment of my career." 

"Stop exaggerating, it was a great performance. Plus you two got extra points for controversy," Randy said, smirking. 

"Guys come on, tell us," Ricky pleaded. 

Tori chuckled, "Ok. When we were in second year of high school, Sikowitz paired Audrey and Andre for a rap song for the Full moon jam.They represented our class amongst the other classes. It was a really fun concept, she used a setting where a girl had to sneak out to go see her boyfriend to fit in with the soft Rnb beat damning the rawness of the lyrics themselves, all the while giving sexy vibes. Then suddenly she sat an unsuspecting Andre on a chair like what her backup dancers did with some hunky dudes and went nuts." 

"Nuts how?" Nicky said. Audrey was laughing so hard now, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Nuts as in not only proceeding to give him a surprise lap dance but there was a part the beat changed in tempo and she was just..." 

"Don't say it," Andre cut in. 

"...Bouncing her ass on him," Jade finished.

The new students gasped especially Lee Ra whose eyes had grown the size of golf balls. 

"Don't worry I had the same reaction when it happened too," Cat said. 

"Cause she's so quiet it's scary on a regular but when she hits that stage she's a whole new person," Tori added. 

"It's funny now, but you have no freaking idea how difficult it was to get off that stage with a boner," Andre shuddered.

"Don't act like you weren't already moaning before I stopped when the song stopped. You were just mad cause I didn't let you cum and you were close," she deadpanned. 

The table erupted into a collection of "ooh", "damn" and "omg". Audrey grinned evily.

"Plot twist!" Tess called out. 

Andre was absolutely mortified and annoyed, "I can't believe you, we agreed never to talk about that." 

"You were acting all self righteous and innocent, I had to burst that bubble," she defended. Andre stood up, his ire visible to everyone at the table now while Audrey absentmindedly sipped her Coke. 

He was staring at her and she stared back nonchalantly then he stormed off. 

"I'll go talk to him," Randy said and left, Beck and Max followed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
*Theme song*  
Here I am, on something new   
Feeling fresh like morning dew  
I can't wait to see what I can do   
I'm ready to achieve my dreams now  
I know it won't happen if I don't make a move to it   
It's all about me right now   
I'm lost in the moment I disappear 

You don't have to be afraid  
To put your dreams in action   
You're never gonna fade   
You'll be the main attraction   
Not a fantasy, just remember me   
When it turns out right   
Cause you know that if you live in your imagination.  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination   
In my victory, just remember me   
When I make it shine!   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey Cat," Ricky said to the red head who passed by him absentmindedly. 

"Oh hi Ricky," she smiled and hugged him. He was startled but he hugged her back. 

"Where you headed?" he asked her when they pulled apart.

"I have a studio session in the next..." she paused and looked at her watch, "ten minutes." 

"Oh, I have one tomorrow. I'm heading to special effects class now," he said. 

"How you settling in? I hope it's not too difficult for you with night school and all," she asked.

"Well by Friday, night school will be over for me and I can reschedule my activities again," he replied, "and no I've settled in quite nicely so it's not hard at all." 

"I'm glad to hear that. I have to go now, Mr Pharrell doesn't like to be kept waiting," she stated. 

"Oh... Wait, Pharrell as in Pharrell Williams the famous musician and producer?" Ricky asked in surprise. 

She giggled, "yes, he's produced most of my songs. He keeps asking me to sign to a bigger company like Sony or Universal or The Big Machine and stuff but I keep telling him while I'm still at this school I'm gonna stay at H.A. studios."

Her cell phone rang. "Oh my gosh that's him, I have to go. Nice talking to you Ricky," she said and half ran, half speed walked down the hall. 

"Bye," he said and hurried off to his own class. 

"Oh Lawd, I'm grouped with the NOOBEES," Audrey groaned. 

"Great pun," Tori laughed. 

They were at the notice board where students get grouped or paired with others for the first monthly Full moon jam of the semester 

"Come on, it'll be fun," Randy said.

"Easy for you to say, you got paired with Cat," Audrey glared at him. 

Randy waved his hands in front of his face in mock defense, "hey! Don't shoot me, i'm just tryna make you feel better." 

"Let's see here, you have Ricky Harper, Jake Hunter and Max Thunderman. They're excellent students," Tori said. 

"And they're all afraid of you," Randy quipped. 

Tori and Audrey glared at him. 

"Shutting up now," he said.

"I got paired with Nicky Harper, I think all we have to do is keep an open mind," Tori soothed. 

"Fine I'll keep an 'open mind'," she sighed. 

Jade walked up to them then, "No." She blurted out after some moments of searching for her name.

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"I got grouped with the other Vega and Robbie. Who compiles this shit?" she asked, obviously infuriated. 

"I was wondering the same thing!" Audrey said. 

"And look, they paired Beck up with that bitch Leera," Jade spoke. She shocked even Audrey cause her voice was seven notches lower than usual and her ivory skin had darkened to some greyish shade. 

Audrey was the first to recover and she rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you hate her already." 

Jade did a 180 and faced the dark haired, usually silent girl. 

She spoke more often these days but had her moments where she'd just revert into silence. Jade tried to give her the darkest look she could but Audrey stared back at her dauntingly. Jade sighed and dropped the look, she could never win with this one.

"Off course I hate her, she's trying to steal my boyfriend," Jade finally said.

"Jade, for the last time. You date one of the hottest guys in this school, you should be used to girls trying to steal him by now," her tone was flat like it wasn't a compliment, like she would give the news of someone's death in the same manner. 

"And if you still don't trust him, you both should break up and never get back together again cause this Justin Bieber/Selena Gomez thing is really annoying," she added and walked away, leaving the others in a stunned silence. 

Tess suddenly found herself on her butt, her books on the floor. 'Note to self: Get a bigger bag,' she thought and looked up at the offender. 

It was a dark skinned boy with an afro who was apologizing profusely and picking up her books while she stood up. He handed them to her. 

"Thank you," she said. 

"I'm so clumsy," he said, apologetic. 

"It's ok. I'm Tess by the way," she introduced. 

"Oh , I'm Murf," he said. 

"Murf?" she queried, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, Murf. I know it sounds like a dog's name. I don't think my parents liked me very much," he explained. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Wait a minute, 'liked'?" she asked.

"Yeah, 'liked', they died when I was in high school. Mr Dan put me on scholarship, I live with my uncle now," he replied.

It seemed like an oddly intimate thing to tell her so she said, "I never knew my biological parents, I was adopted when I was a child. Sometimes I wish I could at least remember them or what they looked like but my foster parents and family have been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I guess not all misfortunes are bad, some happen for a reason, perhaps to take you to a better place or to make you a better person."

"Wow, I never thought about it like that before," he paused, "Can I get your number? So I can share in this wisdom and philosophy."

"I'm really not that wise," she said as she typed her number in his pear pad. 

"I'm off to my poetry class right now, see you later," she said and she walked off. 

"Lawd, Sikowitz's gonna kill me," Audrey muttered to herself as she speed walked to Black box theatre. 

She had promised to help him with the rehearsals for his stage play and he had promised her extra credit in return but she was already very late. 

Sikowitz was crazy and borderline mentally unbalanced but he liked his order and there was one thing he hated... Tardiness.

She remembered when she just started at Hollywood Arts high school and she'd been late for a vocal training exercise he wanted to conduct with her himself outside her regular vocal training classes.

He said nothing but he purposely made her miss an opportunity to write a song for Selena Gomez with an excuse to 'make up for her lost time'.

And off course she could've gotten there early, if a certain red haired hadn't accidentally got her hair caught in a sewing machine and they spent several minutes trying to get it out. 

But he wouldn't care, he wouldn't even care if she fell down the stairs and had to limp or get carried to the theatre. Make a date with Sikowitz? Keep it, get there early first then explain you had an accident. May be he'll let you go or maybe he'll tell you that as an artist, you're supposed to be prepared to perform in any situation or condition.

"Gah!" she let out. Someone had collided with her and interrupted her thoughts. She staggered but the person held her so she wouldn't fall. 

"I'm sorry," he said.

She pulled away furiously, "why don't you shove your apology up your..." She paused and looked up at the guy, the words were stale on her tongue. 

That he was tall, dark and handsome had nothing to do with her speechlessness, nope. She'd seen so many handsome guys in her life, some far more handsome than this one. She'd been asexual for so long that cute boys didn't move her. 

There was something in his eyes that struck her, it was like finding a kindred spirit. 

"Hi I'm Wil," he said, breaking the silence. She was startled. She had no idea how long they'd been staring at each other. 

"I'm Audrey," she said. 

"Oh you're THE Audrey, Cat and Leera talk about you all the time. They said we're a lot alike, I can see that now," he said mischievously. Her phone rang, it was Jade. 

Audrey- Hey Ja...

Jade- (cuts in) If you know what's good for you, don't come to the black box today. 

Audrey- What, why?

Jade- You're twenty minutes late. 

Audrey- (irate) It's not my fault, Cat... 

Jade- (cuts in again) Yeah I know, she texted me. But the mood Sikowitz it's in now you might lose star points, which means you won't get to perform at your precious EMAs. 

Audrey: (gasps) That's like the most important award show of the year... After VMAs. (groans) Why me? 

Jade: Don't worry I have it under control with the play. Just do you. 

Audrey: (sigh) Ok thanks Jade, I really appreciate it. (hangs up) 

"What's wrong?" Wil asked. 

She leaned on the lockers in exasperation, "Cat accidentally caught my hair in her sewing machine. Took forever to get me out, till I eventually suggested they cut my hair. A whole inch lost. Now I'm too late for my black box appointment with Sikowitz and Jade said he's really upset."

He was silent and she was glad for it. She didn't need any 'it's gonna be ok' or 'don't worry, it'll be fine' shit right now. 

She looked up at him and was startled to find him staring back at her again. 

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked. 

"Cause," he replied flatly.

She raised an eyebrow, he mirrored her look. Then she frowned but he kept his look intact. She looked away, it surprised her that she wasn't able to keep eye contact with him.

She'd never had that problem before, she was friends with Jade West, the empress of darkness for goodness sake. 

"Where you headed now?" he asked.

She turned back to him, "I don't have anything to do now so I'm gonna head back to my room and nap or just listen to music. What about you?" 

"Studio sesh with The Weeknd in an hour," he stated. 

"You're joking?" she asked. 

He smirked, "you get to write for Nicki Minaj, Taylor Swift and Chris Brown. I get to do so and sound engineer the beats with Abel Tesfaye and his producer."

She smiled for a moment and stopped abruptly, trying to shake off the feeling. 

When she was certain that it was gone, she said, "I have to go now." 

"See you around?" he asked, she shrugged and they parted ways.


End file.
